1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dieting and, more particularly, to a method of visibly demonstrating to a dieter that resolve has been broken upon the dieter repositioning a closure associated with a container to thereby gain access to edible materials within the container.
2. Background of the Invention
Many diets attempt to modify eating habits by inducing guilt feelings when a dieter is tempted to stray from a dieting regimen. For example, if a dieter is reminded of his or her overweight condition, there is less desire to indulge one's self by eating It is a known dieting technique to place a bathroom scale in front of food containers, such as refrigerators. The presence of the scale is a reminder of the dieter's overweight condition and this reminder will frequently diminish the dieter's desire to eat
The placement of a scale in front of a food container and the practice of other similar dieting techniques generally have several drawbacks It is generally inconvenient and expensive to practice such dieting methods. The inconvenience of having a bathroom scale in front of a refrigerator is obvious Generally, it is not economically feasible to have a scale in the vicinity of all food containers such as refrigerators, breadboxes, kitchen cabinets, cookie jars, etc.
A further drawback with such conventional techniques is that it is relatively easy for the dieter to ignore the presence of the scale if the urge to eat becomes overwhelming.